


Lonely is the Hunter

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Memories, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles (divise in 20 capitoli, da 5 drabbles ciascuno) che ripercorrono anno per anno la vita di John Winchester, dalla nascita di Sam alla morte di John.<br/>Scritte in prima persona, dal punto di vista di John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1983  
Appoggio i palmi delle mani al vetro, sorridendo come un ebete. Tu neanche mi vedi, te ne stai ad occhi chiusi a fare le bolle con la bocca. La tua nascita e quella di tuo fratello mi hanno dato così tanta gioia che non so se sarò in grado di sostenerla tutta. Voi due e la mamma siete la mia ragione di vita.  
Il mio fiato lascia un alone sul vetro mentre, senza pensarci, faccio qualche boccaccia per farmi notare da te. Dean è stanco e mi tira la camicia per andarsene.  
Un ultimo sguardo.  
“Ciao, Sammy. A domani.”

“Vai tu, John?” mormora Mary nel sonno.  
Sospiro; il walkie talkie trasmette il pianto disperato di Sam. Mi alzo barcollando; sbatto il piede nudo contro lo stipite della porta e mi mordo le labbra per non bestemmiare.  
Eccolo lì, nella sua culla, impegnato a strillare con tutto il fiato.  
“Dobbiamo fissare delle regole, noi due” gli dico dopo averlo preso in braccio. “A dormire per le dieci, chiaro?”  
Pian piano si calma. Lo cullo fino a farlo sorridere e me ne resto a fissarlo mentre si addormenta tra le mie braccia, con la manina stretta a pugno infilata nella bocca.

“Papà, andiamo a giocare!”  
Adoro vederlo correre sul prato rincorrendo la palla. Cade ma non faccio in tempo ad avvicinarmi che si è già rialzato.  
“Dean, fai attenzione!” Lui non mi ascolta, afferra il pallone ridendo e tenta di infilarlo dentro il canestro, quello che ho messo ieri sopra la porta del garage. La palla batte contro il muro e rimbalza, lui è ancora troppo piccolo per arrivarci. Mi chino su di lui imbronciato. “Tra qualche anno ce la farai.”  
Dean mi guarda serio, poi annuisce e sorride di nuovo.  
“Così potrò insegnarlo a Sammy, vero papà?”  
“Sì, piccolo mio.”

Le mie mani afferrano Sam mentre sopra di noi il fuoco ruggisce tutto il suo odio. Mary è lì in mezzo, la mia Mary. Non posso salvarla eppure non posso fare a meno di tentare. Stringo il bambino contro di me, il suo pianto riesce per un attimo a soffocare quel fragore. Esco in corridoio e affido Sam a suo fratello: devo provare.  
Torno indietro, ma il suo corpo è ormai scomparso tra le fiamme. Quel corpo che ho amato, accarezzato, stretto a me nelle notti fredde, ora non esiste più.  
Urlo il suo nome un’ultima volta, poi il silenzio.

Le ultime fiamme si spengono all’alba. Intorno a noi si è creato il vuoto; amici e parenti non sanno cosa dirci, non sanno come consolare una famiglia che ha appena perso la persona più importante, forse quella che la teneva unita.  
Dean si tiene attaccato a me, il volto affondato nella mia vestaglia: non vuole vedere quello che resta della nostra casa. Sam si è finalmente calmato, ma non dorme: i suoi occhietti scrutano intorno curiosi. Non capisce quello che è successo, continuerà a cercare Mary e lei non verrà più.  
La nostra vita dovrà andare avanti senza di lei.


	2. Chapter 2

1985  
Guido tutta la notte, fino a che i miei occhi non ce la fanno più. Quando le palpebre si abbassano per la stanchezza, ho la prontezza di fermarmi sul ciglio della strada. Sento il respiro regolare dei miei figli addormentati sul sedile posteriore e quasi cedo anch’io alla tentazione di abbandonarmi al sonno. L’istinto di cacciatore però mi riscuote e mi spinge ad andare avanti; non per me, ma per loro. Per metterli in salvo il prima possibile. Come un lupo in fuga cerco una tana sicura per i miei cuccioli.  
Un istante dopo sono di nuovo sulla strada.

Lentamente chiudo la porta della stanza; lì i miei figli dormono abbracciati nello stesso letto. Sam ha pianto, gli manca la mamma; Dean lo ha cullato fino a farlo addormentare. Ha ricacciato indietro le sue lacrime per asciugare quelle del fratello. Lo sto istruendo come un soldato, lo sto privando dell’infanzia. Gli sto rovesciando addosso tutto il mio dolore, come se il suo non fosse sufficiente.  
Ho il cuore in pezzi. In silenzio mi avvio verso il bar del motel per annegare il mio dispiacere nell’alcool. Quando tornerò da loro, puzzolente di whisky, saprò di aver definitivamente toccato il fondo. 

Sono un uomo, è naturale che provi questi istinti al pensiero del sesso. Sono due anni che non tocco una donna, due anni che impedisco anche solo al mio pensiero di soffermarsi su qualcuna che non sia Mary. Lei mi manca, nessuna potrà prendere il suo posto. Ma qualcosa di diverso dall’amore mi spinge a guardare quella cameriera per più tempo del dovuto. Un gioco di sguardi che io non interrompo in tempo, una scarica di desiderio che mi percorre il corpo fino alle mie parti basse.  
Sono un uomo come tutti gli altri, non certo un santo senza vizi. 

La possiedo sul cofano dell’Impala, un rapporto selvaggio e frettoloso. Niente baci o carezze, solo l’urgenza di soddisfare un bisogno. La prendo da dietro, con la gonna tirata su e le mutandine strappate e gettate in terra. Le mie mani le strizzano i seni abbondanti mentre mi spingo in lei, assaporando quel calore che avevo dimenticato. Non so il suo nome, non mi parla: si limita ad ansimare assecondando i miei movimenti.  
Siamo due disperati che sperano di trovare un po’ di conforto in quei pochi minuti di passione. Ed è sollievo quello che provo quando vengo dentro di lei.

L’acqua calda della doccia lava via ogni traccia di quella notte: l’alcool, il sesso. Non credo che Dean e Sam siano in grado di capire quello che ho fatto, però provo vergogna a presentarmi da loro col profumo di quella donna addosso. Lascio che scorra addosso a me, così bollente da ustionarmi la pelle. Stringo i denti fino a che il dolore non diventa insopportabile; solo allora chiudo il rubinetto e me ne resto lì, la carne che pulsa.  
Sento i miei figli muoversi per la camera. Allora mi lego un asciugamano in vita ed esco. Un’altra giornata ha inizio.


	3. Chapter 3

1986  
È pomeriggio inoltrato quando parcheggio la macchina davanti all’ennesimo motel. Sam piagnucola e fa i capricci. “Io voglio tornare a casa.”  
Non si ricorda neanche dove abitavamo eppure questa idea della casa gli è rimasta impressa. Come il ricordo di Mary.  
“Voglio la mamma.”  
Senza dir niente, Dean lo prende per mano e lo porta a vedere un cane fermo sulla soglia della reception. L’animale scodinzola e gli lecca la mano; in un attimo Sammy dimentica le sue lacrime e mi chiede ridendo felice se può averne uno anche lui.  
Sorrido. Vorrei poter dimenticare in fretta come un bambino.

Ho scoperto solo tre anni fa quale era il mio destino: vendicare mia moglie ed eliminare tutti i mostri che incontrerò durante la mia missione. Devo arginare la loro invasione, devo impedire che altri soffrano quello che noi stiamo soffrendo. Così sono diventato un cacciatore e i miei figli seguiranno le mie orme: li sto addestrando per questo unico scopo.  
Anche stanotte sono fuori per lavoro, il freddo della foresta mi circonda e mi imprigiona. Tengo l’orecchio teso fino a captare un lieve rumore. Gli risponde lo scatto della sicura della mia pistola.  
Come ogni notte, la caccia ha inizio.

Le foglie scricchiolano al mio passaggio, sto inseguendo quel mostro senza dargli tregua. Evito radici e cespugli, sento il battito del mio cuore che mi rimbomba delle orecchie. Non devo fermarmi, non devo neanche respirare fino a che non lo avrò catturato.  
Lo perdo, lo cerco, sono pronto a tutto. Eppure quell’essere riesce a prendermi di sorpresa. Mi colpisce alle spalle con violenza, non riesco a reagire. La pistola mi sfugge di mano, perdo l’equilibrio.  
Cado. E durante la mia caduta riesco a vedere per la prima volta il suo volto, trasformato da un ghigno di rabbia e di vittoria.

Il mio cuore si riempie di angoscia. Penso a Dean, a Sam. Li sto lasciando soli, come faranno senza di me? Ho fatto tutto questo per difenderli e adesso li sto abbandonando. Sono ancora dei bambini, non potranno farcela senza di me.   
Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime mentre il mostro mi annusa pregustando il suo pasto. Le zanne risplendono per un attimo nell’oscurità.  
No, non posso morire. Non adesso, non qui. Non penso oltre; afferro un ramo e lo colpisco sulla testa con tutta la forza che ho. Mi alzo, cerco la pistola.  
Un lampo. Tutto è finito.

Sam mi guarda fisso da sopra la sua tazza con latte e cereali, le sopracciglia inarcate in un’espressione curiosa. Io tento di evitare il suo sguardo, concentrandomi sulla tazza di caffè.  
“Papà, cosa sono quei segni rossi?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Quei segni lì. Ti sei fatto male?” Me li indica col dito.  
Alzo il braccio desto; è coperto di graffi. Bruciano ancora come quando il mostro me li ha inferti la notte precedente; ci sono volute ore perché smettessero di sanguinare. Ci passo il palmo dell’altra mano sopra come se così potessero sparire.  
“Niente, piccolo mio. Ho tentato di accarezzare un cane.”


	4. Chapter 4

1987  
“Dovevamo fermarci a quel motel.”  
“Chiudi la bocca, Sam!”  
Il bambino piagnucola per il rimprovero del fratello, ma bene o male obbedisce. Io resto in silenzio, so che ha ragione. La nebbia è talmente fitta che sembriamo circondati dal nulla. I fari dell’Impala cercano di fenderla inutilmente. Avremmo dovuto fermarci, non so cosa mi ha spinto a continuare. Una sensazione… la stessa che mi fa frenare di colpo. Provo a guardarmi intorno. Niente, solo nebbia. Eppure… Sam stringe a sé il suo orsacchiotto, Dean resta calmo. O finge di esserlo.  
“Cosa c’è, papà?” mi chiede.  
“Non lo so… qualcosa…”

Un suono attira la mia attenzione, ma non proviene dall’esterno. La radio, che fino a pochi secondi prima trasmetteva musica country, ora sembra impazzita come durante un temporale.  
È il segnale.  
“Voi restate qui.”  
Scendo dall’auto e mi avvicino al bagagliaio. Dean fa scattare le sicure della macchina.  
 _Bravo ragazzo_  
L’ultima cosa che vedo, dopo aver preso il fucile, è Sam che mi guarda con quei suoi occhioni. Alza la mano e mi fa un cenno di saluto. Lo ricambio, prima di venire catturato da quella densa massa biancastra.  
Mi avvio, pregando chiunque sia lassù di proteggere i miei bambini.

Respiro a fondo, sono concentrato su ogni piccolo rumore. Mi muovo nella nebbia senza meta, possono essere passati pochi minuti come un’eternità da quando ho lasciato l’auto. La mia mente taglia fuori qualsiasi cosa: Dean, Sam, la mia vita. Penso solo ad adesso, a quello che sto rischiando. Un soffio sulla pelle, come un alito di vento. Il mio fiato si condensa in una nuvola di vapore che a mala pena distinguo dal resto. Rabbrivisco, la mia mano si stringe intorno al fucile caricato a pallottole di sale.  
Dove cazzo sei, figlio di puttana? Vieni fuori, sono venuto per te.

Succede tutto in un attimo. Qualcosa mi sfiora, io le sparo contro ma non riesco a vedere se la centro o meno. Eccola di nuovo, una figura eterea. Una donna pallida, dai vestiti stracciati e con gli occhi spenti fissi nei miei. Mi fa cenno di seguirla. Imbraccio il fucile di nuovo, però non riesco a sparare. Abbasso l’arma e la seguo in silenzio, senza pensare a quello che può succedere. Ho due figli che mi aspettano in auto e mi ritrovo nel nulla ad obbedire ad un fantasma.  
Riderei se mi ricordassi come si fa. Temo di averlo dimenticato.

Il cadavere è lì, sul ciglio della strada. Sul volto un’espressione che ondeggia tra la sorpresa e il terrore. Guardo colei che fu una donna. Vedo nei suoi occhi tanto odio mentre fissa la sua vittima. Forse fu lui a farle del male, forse ha pagato per le colpe di un altro. Vittima o carnefice, adesso non ha importanza.  
Ci guardiamo, annuisco in silenzio.  
Subito la nebbia si dirada. Non restiamo altro che io, il cadavere e la mia auto alla fine della strada.  
“Dove andiamo, papà?”  
Sorrido ai miei figli. “A dare la pace eterna ad una povera donna.”


	5. Chapter 5

1989  
È notte inoltrata quando rientro al motel. Mi trascino a fatica, scendere dall’Impala è un supplizio ma ci riesco con la forza della mia volontà. Il portiere mi lancia solo un’occhiata sonnolenta e io posso salire le scale senza domande, senza curarmi delle macchie scure che lascio al mio passaggio.  
“Merda…”  
La luce filtra sotto la porta della nostra stanza, i miei figli sono ancora in piedi. Speravo che il sonno li avesse colti, invece devo affrontarli. Prendo un profondo respiro e faccio girare la chiave nella serratura.  
“Papà!” Sam mi corre incontro prima ancora che io sia entrato.

Mi sento stringere le gambe, proprio nel punto da cui si irradia il dolore. Sono costretto a chiudere gli occhi, la testa mi gira come impazzita.  
“Lasciami, Sammy!” Lo scosto da me con rabbia, per poi lasciarmi andare contro la parete alle mie spalle.  
Apro gli occhi dopo qualche secondo, si è allontanato da me e mi guarda con occhi spaventati. Sono arrivato a questo punto, a far paura a mio figlio?  
“Sammy, scusami io…”  
Faccio per avvicinarmi ma lui piagnucola e scappa nell’altra stanza. Dean non ha ancora detto niente: si limita ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e a seguirlo.

Sospiro affranto, non mi resta altro che andare in bagno a curarmi le ferite. Mi sfilo i pantaloni lentamente, mordendomi il labbro per impedirmi di urlare. Lacrime di dolore mi scorrono lungo le guance mentre lascio cadere in terra l’indumento. La coscia è attraversata da un profondo taglio e sono costretto a medicarlo da solo: non voglio che Dean veda, si preoccupa già abbastanza per me. Con calma riesco a tamponare il sangue, per poi fasciare la ferita con le bende. Prendo anche qualche antidolorifico per lenire la sofferenza.  
Esco dal bagno e vado verso la mia camera da letto.

È allora che vedo il foglio, ripiegato in quattro parti e appoggiato sul mio cuscino. Mi avvicino zoppicando e lo apro facendo attenzione a non sporcarlo di sangue. È un disegno di Sam: siamo io, lui e Dean. In alto c’è scritto ‘Buon Compleanno papà’.  
È vero, oggi è il mio compleanno. Me ne ero dimenticato.  
Mi lascio cadere sul letto, sono sfinito. Che mostro sono diventato? Non riesco più a star dietro ai miei figli, non riesco più a godere di un attimo di felicità. Ho un cuore di pietra.   
A ripensarci, forse non ho neanche più un cuore.

Busso alla camera dei miei figli e, senza attendere risposta, entro. Sam è disteso a pancia sotto, stringe a sé il cuscino singhiozzando. Dean mi punta addosso i suoi occhi accusatori, pretende delle scuse per il fratello.  
“Sam, mi dispiace” gli dico sedendomi sul letto. “Ho commesso un errore, scusami. Non avrei dovuto gridarti contro, non avrei dovuto… costringervi a questa vita. potete perdonarmi?”  
Il bambino alza la testa e mi salta addosso, senza smettere di piangere. Gli accarezzo la schiena e lo cullo tra le braccia, mentre cerco Dean con lo sguardo. Sorride e annuisce, per stavolta sono perdonato.  



	6. Chapter 6

1990  
“Tutto si può dire di te, William, ma certo non sei esoso!”  
Rido di cuore insieme all’uomo che mi sta di fronte. Prendo il boccale di birra e ne butto giù un sorso: è buona, mi rinfresca la gola. Lui mi guarda fisso, giocando col suo bicchiere.   
“Non ho bisogno di soldi, John. Verrò con te perché sei mio amico. Non ho paura di quello che c’è là fuori.”  
Annuisco pulendomi la bocca col dorso della mano. “Non hai paura neanche per loro?”  
I suoi occhi si fanno seri mentre si volta a guardare sua moglie e sua figlia.

Osservo il mio amico prendere in braccio la sua bambina; Jo è così carina con le sue treccine bionde ai lati della testa, sembra una bambola.  
“Tu hai mai pensato di cambiare?” mi chiede all’improvviso William senza staccare gli occhi da lei. “Cambiare vita, intendo.”  
“Sì, molte volte” rispondo laconico, finendo la birra che ho in mano. Ellen me ne mette un altro boccale davanti per poi tornare ad occuparsi degli altri clienti del locale.  
“E allora?”  
Alzo lo sguardo su di lui, restiamo a guardarci in silenzio per un tempo interminabile finché la piccola non reclama l’attenzione del padre.

Cosa vuoi che ti risponda, Billy? Che la morte di Mary mi ha lasciato totalmente incapace di vivere una vita normale? Cosa succederebbe a te se perdessi Ellen? Come ti comporteresti con Joanna?  
Affogo tutte queste domande nella schiuma bianca della birra. So che non sai la risposta, nessuno sa come si comporterebbe in un caso del genere finché non gli succede. E io non voglio augurartelo.  
Perché la morte di mia moglie mi ha colpito in pieno, come un treno in corsa. Non riesco ancora a rialzarmi, le ferite sono troppo profonde. Troppo dolorose per poter continuare a vivere.

“Non riesci neanche a respirare, vero?”  
Mi volto stupito a guardare chi è riuscito a leggere nei miei pensieri. Ellen è seduta accanto a me, mi fissa con due occhi pieni di amarezza. Soffre per me, può avvertire il mio dolore.  
“No. Mary era come l’aria per me.”  
“E i tuoi figli?”  
“Anche loro.”  
“Allora vivi. Fallo per loro.” Lo dice dolcemente, non c’è accusa nelle sue parole. Fosse così semplice, uscirei dal locale, guiderei fino al motel dove stanno dormendo e me li porterei via.  
Ma non posso farlo, io devo capire il perché di quello che è successo.

Ho spinto le nostre vite fino all’estremo per conoscere la verità. So già che sarà amara e che, quando la scoprirò, vorrò dimenticarla. Ma lo devo fare.  
La bambina strilla felice tra le braccia del padre che la fa saltare in aria, le fa eco la risata squillante di Ellen. Una famiglia. Quanto mi manca tutto questo.  
In silenzio mi alzo ed esco dal locale. All’improvviso ho paura, vorrei dire a William che non se ne fa di niente, che preferisco lavorare da solo. Non lo faccio. Nascondo le mie sensazioni e mi avvio alla macchina sotto una leggera pioggia.


	7. Chapter 7

1991  
La strada che sto percorrendo è impervia e buia. Sento in lontananza ululare un lupo, mentre continuo a salire lungo il crinale della montagna. Niente mi ferma, ho una missione da svolgere, una visita che devo fare da mesi e che ho sempre rimandato, per colpa del mio lavoro.  
Mi fermo davanti ad una vecchia casa; sulla porta un uomo mi sta aspettando.  
“John…”  
“Daniel…” sorrido, prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio. Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, ma niente è cambiato. Neanche l’affetto che provo per quest’uomo che mi è stato vicino come un padre.

Lo seguo dentro la casa; un fuoco scoppiettante scaccia il freddo della notte dalle mie ossa. Mi siedo sul divano mentre Daniel sparisce in cucina. Abbandono la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi per riposarmi un po’. È stato un lungo viaggio e non mi sono mai fermato, non avevo tempo da perdere.   
Un rumore mi riscuote, alzo la testa e vedo alcune gocce di pioggia rigare il vetro della finestra.  
“Magnifico…” mormoro scocciato. Se dovesse peggiorare, dovrò fermarmi a dormire qui.  
Muoio dalla voglia di rivedere i miei figli, senza di loro tutto mi è difficile.  
Anche vivere.  
Soprattutto vivere.

Daniel torna in salotto con due tazze di caffè fumante nelle mani.  
“Tieni, questo ti scalderà.”  
Ne assaporo un sorso, sentendo il piacevole calore che scende nella mia gola. Restiamo in silenzio a guardare le fitte gocce di pioggia che picchiano contro il vetro.  
“Come stai?” gli chiedo per rompere quell’atmosfera tesa.  
Lui alza le spalle. “Al solito, comincio ad essere troppo vecchio per questo lavoro. Ho poca forza e al mondo ci sono troppi vampiri.”  
“Resti sempre il migliore.”  
Un vago sorriso soddisfatto gli appare sulle labbra. “Grazie. E tu resti sempre il mio miglior allievo.”  
Ricambio il sorriso.

“E i tuoi figli come stanno?”  
“Bene” rispondo vago. “Sam si è preso un brutto raffreddore. Ha giocato a calcio sotto la pioggia e questo è il risultato.”  
“John.” La mia risposta non gli basta. “Come stanno **veramente**?”  
Sospiro. “Non lo so. Dean è obbediente ed esegue tutto quello che gli dico senza dire niente. È un bravo ragazzo, ma la sua mancanza di rimorsi mi fa paura a volte. Sam… lui odia questa vita. vuole scappare.”  
“Te l’ha detto lui?”  
“Glielo leggo negli occhi. Ogni volta che mi guarda, mi sento giudicato. Finirà per odiarmi… non posso dargli torto.”

Daniel resta in silenzio per qualche minuto, il tempo di finire il caffè, poi cambia discorso.  
“Ho avuto notizie di quella pistola, presto riuscirò a trovarla.”  
“La pistola…” La soluzione a tutto quanto.  
“John, devi stare attento.” La sua voce è preoccupata. “Io non ho nessuno al mondo, ma tu hai due figli. Devi pensare a loro.”  
“È quello che sto facendo.” Mi alzo in piedi, fuori ha smesso di piovere. “Sto pensando al loro destino, Daniel, e a quello che succederà se non elimino quel demone.”  
Lui non dice niente. Sa che non gli confesserò mai il mio segreto.


	8. Chapter 8

1992  
La prima volta l’ho vista in un bar. Era appoggiata ad una colonna e guardava davanti a sé, senza fissare l’attenzione su niente in particolare. Poi vide Sam che mangiava il gelato seduto al mio fianco; gli sorrise e quel sorriso passò a me in un attimo.  
Il mio cuore fece una capriola come la prima volta che vidi Mary. Dissi ai bambini che andavo a pagare, in realtà volevo solo avvicinarmi a lei. I suoi occhi azzurri si puntarono nei miei ed io non capii più niente.  
Dunque potevo amare di nuovo? Dopo nove anni, potevo innamorarmi ancora?

All’amore fece seguito il desiderio, la voglia di possederla completamente. Non in un’auto o in uno squallido motel. Facemmo l’amore nel suo letto, circondati dai suoi ricordi più cari. Dopo siamo rimasti abbracciati a raccontarci le sue verità e le mie bugie.  
Lei mi diceva di suo marito, morto poco dopo il matrimonio, io le descrivevo Mary, senza far cenno alle cause vere della sua scomparsa. Poi ci abbandonavamo di nuovo ad un amplesso disperato mentre le lacrime rigavano i nostri volti. Eravamo due persone ferite che cercavano ancora disperatamente di amare.  
Per dimostrare al mondo di essere ancora vive.

Provai di nuovo cosa volesse dire fare gli stupidi, correre sui prati mano nella mano fino a sentire il cuore esplodere nel petto per la troppa felicità.  
L’ho amata. In quei giorni lei prese il posto di Mary nei miei sogni. Ora c’era lei accanto a me, mentre stavamo seduti sull’erba bagnata ad aspettare che l’arcobaleno cancellasse il temporale appena passato.  
Eppure Dean e Sam non la conobbero mai. Lei non mi chiese il perché, forse lo aveva capito: non volevo che si affezionassero ad una donna che presto o tardi avrei dovuto abbandonare.  
Che sarebbe successo lo sapevamo entrambi.

Accade questa sera, non posso rimandare oltre. Siamo seduti al nostro solito tavolo, intorno non c’è nessuno. Stiamo in silenzio, non ho il coraggio di parlare e lei ha paura di ascoltare. Eppure qualcuno deve fare il primo passo.  
“Senti, io…”  
“Stai andando via, vero?” I suoi occhi azzurri non si staccano da me, non ho il coraggio di guardarli.  
“Sì…” La mia risposta è solo un sussurro.  
Lei non piange, non mi insulta come meriterei. Resta ferma a giocare con il tappino della mia birra, lo sguardo adesso basso e affranto.  
“Mi mancherai, John.”  
Il cuore mi si ferma.

“Scusa…” Come sembrano vane e stupide le mie parole in questo momento! “Ti prego… perdonami se puoi.”  
“Non c’è niente da perdonare, John. È stato bello, ma tutte le cose belle finiscono.”  
Si alza, i suoi occhi sono colmi di lacrime che si impone di non versare. Metto la mano sulla sua, restiamo fermi a guardarci per un’eternità.  
“Io ti amo” riesco a dire alla fine.  
“Lo so, ma l’amore a volte non basta.”   
I suoi capelli biondi sono l’ultima cosa che vedo di lei mentre si allontana nel buio della notte.  
Addio, felicità. Non sono ancora pronto per te.


	9. Chapter 9

1993  
Me ne sto fermo davanti alla porta aperta, lo sguardo perso davanti a me. Osservo i giochi di luce che il sole crea quando i suoi raggi colpiscono le carcasse delle macchine. C’è un silenzio innaturale intorno che mi mette a disagio. Bobby chiama questa ‘casa’, però io non riesco a sentirmi al sicuro. O forse è solo la mia angoscia.  
Sento un rumore alle spalle, lo riconosco subito da quella andatura baldanzosa che rallenta sempre di più mentre si avvicina a me. Sento il suo timore, fatto di rispetto e paura. Neanche mi volto.  
“Dean. Volevi chiedermi qualcosa?”

“Quanto resteremo qui?” mi domanda diretto, senza tentennamenti. Sento la frustrazione nella sua voce, quella di un ragazzo che deve subire il suo destino senza poter cambiarlo. Questa consapevolezza mi stringe il cuore.  
“Quanto basta per portare a termine la caccia” rispondo con eccessiva durezza.  
Dean non risponde; anche senza vederlo, posso leggere l’incertezza nel suo silenzio.  
“Posso venire con te?” chiede alla fine in un sussurro veloce.  
“No.” La mia risposta è secca, decisa, ma non basterà a metterlo al suo posto. Lo conosco, è mio figlio.  
Mi volto verso di lui per raccogliere la sfida del suo sguardo.

“Perché no?” Il suo viso è una maschera di collera insoddisfatta. “Sono grande abbastanza, ho già quattordici anni!”  
“Hai **solo** quattordici anni” lo correggo. “Non se ne parla, Dean.”  
“Ma perché!” Ora non sta più chiedendo, sta supplicando. “Se questo è il mio futuro, perché non posso venire? So cavarmela. So che l’argento è indispensabile per i licantropi, so come comportarmi con i fantasmi. So…”  
“Non mi interessa quello che sai!” La mia voce sale di intensità. “Tu devi stare con Sam!”  
“Sono stufo di far la balia ad un bambino!” Lacrime di rabbia gli spuntano agli angoli degli occhi. 

Non prova nessuna emozione quando la mia mano lo colpisce sul volto. Ha chiuso gli occhi prima ancora che alzassi il braccio per colpirlo.  
”Non dire mai più una cosa del genere. Lui è tuo fratello!” gli sibilo furioso.  
Mi fissa per un istante con lo sguardo colmo di tristezza. “Sissignore” sussurra, portandosi una mano a coprire i segni che la mia gli ha lasciato sulla guancia.  
Se ne va e resto solo a guardarmi le dita, odiandomi ancora di più.  
Chiudo il pugno e lo stringo forte, fino a quando le unghie non segnano a sangue la mia carne.

Adesso siamo seduti al tavolo per il pranzo. Bobby mi parla ma io non lo ascolto; sto guardando Dean che resta seduto immobile, lo sguardo fisso sul cibo che non ha ancora toccato.  
Sam lo osserva in silenzio prima di avvicinarsi a lui; la sua piccola mano si posa su quella del fratello. I loro occhi si incontrano, Sam gli sorride e un istante dopo Dean risponde al sorriso. Il dolore scivola via, il ragazzo prende la forchetta e comincia a mangiare.  
Posso morire tranquillo: qualsiasi cosa mi succeda, i miei figli potranno sempre contare l’uno sull’altro per andare avanti.


	10. Chapter 10

1994  
“Prendetelo! È stato lui!”  
Una donna lo sta urlando alle mie spalle; non la vedo, sono troppo impegnato a scappare. Non posso farmi prendere dalla polizia, non saprei cosa dire, né come giustificare quello che ho fatto.  
Quell’uomo era posseduto, ho tentato di esorcizzare il demone, ma per quell’innocente non c’era più niente da fare.  
E ora, per assurdo, io sono sospettato come un assassino. Non potevo prevedere che la moglie sarebbe arrivata in quel momento, che mi avrebbe visto chino sul corpo del defunto marito.  
Corro per la strada, fino all’Impala che ho parcheggiato in una via vicina.

Forse qualcuno dall’alto mi protegge, non so, comunque riesco a raggiungere la mia macchina in tempo; le sirene delle volanti mi sfrecciano accanto, sono accucciato lungo il sedile, non mi vedono.  
Rialzo la testa solo quando il rumore è ormai lontano.  
Sono un eroe, salvo delle persone, delle vite, forse la stessa umanità. E tutto quello che ottengo è odio, risentimento, accuse. Sentirsi chiamare assassino quando si è fatto di tutto per aiutare un povero infelice.  
È dunque questo il mio destino? Passare il resto della mia vita a fuggire per non essere arrestato? Essere trattato come un qualsiasi criminale?

Tutta l’amarezza dell’esistenza mi cade addosso come un macigno mentre riavvio il motore e mi allontano come se nulla fosse.  
Mi sento solo, abbandonato da tutti. Posso contare unicamente sui miei figli, ma fino a quando? Stanno crescendo e presto o tardi se ne vorranno andare. Dean resterà sempre con me, gli manca il coraggio di lasciarmi o forse ha capito come me che non esiste un altro futuro per noi. Sam… se ne andrà, me ne accorgo ogni giorno che passa. Non è come me, è un estraneo. Non lo sopporto.  
Di nuovo mi chiedo cosa accadde quella notte.

Rimango sospeso nei miei ricordi come sull’orlo di un burrone. Guido meccanicamente senza curarmi della strada, la mente troppo impegnata a mettere insieme i pezzi.  
Sam… il sangue… Mary sul soffitto… il sangue… le fiamme… il sangue…  
Un pensiero si fa strada in me, con tale forza da togliermi il fiato. Mi accosto al marciapiede prima di causare un incidente, mi porto le mani alla testa come se avessi un’emicrania.  
E se Sammy avesse dentro il sangue di _qualcosa_? Di quel _qualcosa_ che ha ucciso Mary?  
“No… Non può essere… Ti prego, Dio, se ci sei, fa che mi sbagli.”

La preghiera mi sgorga dal cuore, non avevo mai pregato prima di allora. Era stata Mary a spingere Dean a credere negli angeli e in Dio, non ho mai capito perché.  
Ora anch’io mi ritrovo ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, coperto da nuvole che minacciano pioggia.  
“Ti prego, fa che la colpa non ricada su di lui. Sam non c’entra niente, è solo un bambino.”  
Nessuno risponde, ma quell’inquietudine non se ne va via.  
Sono tentato di lasciar perdere tutto, di tornare indietro finché è ancora possibile. Ma se avessi ragione… Sam deve essere salvato.  
Non posso lasciare adesso.


	11. Chapter 11

1995  
“Avevamo un appuntamento, non è vero, John Winchester?”  
Sono a terra, rantolante. Quel demone incombe su di me, il suo ghigno satanico sarà l'ultima cosa che vedrò prima di morire.  
“Ti stavo aspettando.”  
“Cosa cazzo vuoi, figlio di puttana?” sibilo, coprendomi la ferita con la mano.  
“Quanta volgarità!” sbuffa il demone scandalizzato. “È per questo che la società sta andando a scatafascio. E poi... sei tu che mi hai cercato.”  
“Io cerco sempre gli stronzi come te!”  
“Non mi hai capito, John...”  
Invece è proprio in quel momento che capisco.  
“Tu...”

Ride e i suoi occhi diventano gialli come l'oro.  
“Sei il mostro che ha ucciso Mary.” Non so da dove venga questa sicurezza, però lo so... lo sento nel cuore che batte come impazzito mentre il sangue sgorga libero dalla ferita.  
“Mostro... quanta ingratitudine...” In modo teatrale comincia a camminare su e giù per la stanza. “Ho solo fatto un dono a mio figlio, un dono più grande della sua stessa, miserabile vita.”  
“Lascia fuori Sam da questa storia!” gridò col poco fiato che mi resta.  
Ride di nuovo. “Non posso. Sam è il protagonista”

“Cosa...”  
Non riesco a trovare le parole, i miei dubbi stanno diventando realtà; Sam non è una semplice vittima, ma una pedina in un piano più grande di lui. Di noi.  
“Sai, John, devo ringraziarti.” disse il demone, sedendosi in terra, vicino a lui. “Gli altri prescelti stanno crescendo come dei disadattati, ma Sam... oh, grazie a te non è un codardo, anzi. È forte, intelligente. È il mio preferito.”  
“Preferito... per cosa?”  
“Ah ah! Ancora è presto, Johnny caro. Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Vedrai, non resterai deluso. Tuo figlio è destinato alla grandezza.”

“Mai!” Cerco di tirarmi su, ma sono troppo debole. “Mai. Non permetterò che succeda una cosa del genere a mio figlio.”  
“Mai mai mai!” Il demone scosse la testa schifato. “Voi uomini siete così estremi. Mai... sempre... Come fai a dirlo? Tu non sai di cosa sono capace. No, non è vero. Tu mi hai visto fare arrosto tua moglie, sai quali sono i miei poteri!”  
“Bastardo!” Vorrei ucciderlo, vorrei cavargli quegli occhi gialli che mi hanno rovinato la vita. “Stronzo!”  
“Azazel” risponde lui flemmatico. “Così la smetti di trovare graziosi soprannomi.”

Lo guardo con odio, ho voglia di ucciderlo, di farlo soffrire come lui ha fatto soffrire noi.  
“Avanti, finiscimi!” gli sibilo. “Smettila con i tuoi giochetti!”  
Azazel ridacchia e si alza in piedi, avviandosi verso la porta. “Stai sbagliando, John. Tu mi servi vivo. Devi continuare ad istruire il mio Sam, devi renderlo perfetto. Poi potrai scendere all'inferno con me.”  
“Lo renderò perfetto per ucciderti!”  
“La mia morte è un dettaglio” rispose il demone, aprendo la porta. “Sono pronto a sacrificarmi... per la Sua grandezza!” E con un ultimo sorriso sparisce alla mia vista.


	12. Chapter 12

1997  
Seguo con lo sguardo i miei figli che si allontanano dalla macchina. Dean e il suo passo sicuro anche se sta per entrare a scuola e la cosa gli pesa: lui non ama lo studio e scalpita per venire con me, ma io voglio continuare a rimandare questo momento. Voglio che conservi ancora un briciolo di quella fanciullezza che io gli ho negato, voglio che sia un ragazzo ancora per un po', prima che questa vita lo annienti del tutto.  
Sam invece è lo studioso della famiglia. Non certo per merito mio, eppure ogni suo successo mi rende orgoglioso.

Si volta per un attimo a guardarmi e il suo sguardo uccide il sorriso che mi era comparso sulle labbra. Mio figlio mi odia, ormai ne sono convinto. Lo sto privando della sua esistenza per dargliene un'altra che non desidera.  
Ieri sera parlava di università e di futuro ed io, col mio cinismo, ho spezzato quei sogni. Ed adesso ho paura, temo che le parole del demone diventino realtà.  
Sam non può andarsene, non può lasciarci. Senza di noi, è perduto. E se per tenerlo con me sarò costretto ad uccidere quelle illusioni che lo tengono vivo, allora lo farò.

Eppure lui vorrebbe volare lontano da me e da Dean, libero da questi vincoli, desideroso della sua indipendenza. Non mi ero mai reso mai conto di quanto sia uguale a me, in tutti i sensi. Testardo e deciso a lottare per quello che vuole.  
Resta fermo davanti alla porta a guardarmi e temo che quello che vedo nei suoi occhi sia odio. Potrei sopportare tutto, ma non il disprezzo di uno dei miei figli. Giro la chiave nel quadro, però non parto. Rimango immobile a godermi quel debole sole che pure non riesce a scaldarmi. Almeno non il mio cuore. 

Così mio figlio si rivolta contro di me e l'unico modo che ho – l'unico cui riesco a pensare – è quello di tenerlo con me con la forza. I nostri litigi si fanno ogni giorno più accessi e carichi di rancore, cominciano a venir fuori cose nascoste, cattiverie che forse non pensiamo ma che ci tiriamo addosso con il solo scopo di farci del male a vicenda. Dean se ne sta nel mezzo, dilaniato da questa guerra civile, cercando di riavere quella parvenza di famiglia alla quale si era attaccato con tutto se stesso e che ora sta perdendo.

Spengo la macchina e scendo. Li guardo sparire entrambi dietro la grande porta a vetri, prima di cominciare a camminare per quel prato verde con le mani in tasca. Vedo ragazzi che corrono, con le borse dei libri sulle spalle, affannati. Sanno di essere in ritardo, ma sperano di non essere puniti per paura dei loro genitori.  
Sorrido amaramente: come vorrei che i timori di Sam e Dean si limitassero a queste piccole cose. Vorrei vederli compiere dei normali gesti quotidiani, ma ormai so che la loro routine è caricare una pistola e sperare di vivere ancora un altro giorno.


	13. Chapter 13

1999  
È mattina quando apro gli occhi. Il sole filtra leggero attraverso le tende, illuminando una stanza che mi sembra di conoscere, anche se è sepolta nelle pieghe della memoria.  
Perplesso mi volto su un fianco e allora la vedo; è invecchiata ma sempre bella come me la ricordavo. Incredulo allungo una mano per toccarle una guancia, tremando per l'emozione e la paura che sia tutto un sogno.  
“Ti amo, John...” sussurra lei, intrecciando le dita con le mie. Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime. Quanto ho aspettato questo momento? Quanto mi è mancata?  
“Mary... sei tu...” 

Il cuore mi si riempie di una felicità così intensa che rischia di soffocarmi. Fremo dall'eccitazione mentre tocco il suo con la punta delle dita.  
“Non è possibile... Non è possibile...” continuò a ripetere, ma le labbra che si posano sulle mie sono proprio le sue. Ne riconosco il sapore, l'ho conservato dentro di me per tutto questo tempo.  
Piango mentre la bacio, l'emozione è così forte che penso di morire. E morire tra le sue braccia è una gioia senza limiti.  
Si stacca da me e resto ad occhi chiusi, assaporando ogni secondo.  
“John, ascoltami... ti prego...”

È il mio cervello a capire per primo l'inganno, tanto che le orecchie si chiudono per non sentire. Ma è ancora il mio cuore a comandare e resto immobile a guardarla adorante, come se fosse una dea.  
“Uccidi Sam.”  
Quelle parole sfiorano appena il mio inconscio, però qualcosa in me si rifiuta di reagire.  
“Mary...”  
“John, uccidi Sam!”  
È come se una nota stonata avesse interrotto bruscamente una dolce melodia. Sobbalzo e d'istinto mi allontano da lei, la guardo con occhi diversi.  
“Mary non l'avrebbe mai detto... lei è morta per Sam... chi sei, demonio?” urlo. 

Un'ombra le passa sul volto e la sua espressione cambia, i suoi occhi diventano crudeli.  
“Hai sbagliato schieramento” sibila con ironia.  
Non capisco finché la luce di un lampo illumina la stanza e vedo due ali nere sulla sua schiena.  
“Gli angeli sono buoni...” balbetto inorridito.  
La creatura ride malvagia. “Oh, lo siamo... è tuo figlio ad essere cattivo. Per questo devi ucciderlo.”  
“No!”  
“Andiamo, John. Lo sai anche tu... Sam ci ucciderà tutti.”  
“No, io lo salverò!”  
“Non puoi farlo... uccidilo!”  
“No!” urlo con tutte le mie forze, coprendomi le orecchie.

“Papà!” La voce di Dean mi riscuote dal torpore in cui sono caduto. Sono steso sul letto del motel dove ci siamo fermati la sera precedente. Mio figlio mi guarda, vedo la paura nei suoi occhi.  
“Cosa è successo?”  
“Stavi urlando” risponde avvicinandosi.  
“Era solo un incubo...” Ma è soltanto una scusa per lui, so perfettamente che l'angelo ha ragione. Lo so, e non voglio accettarlo. “Dean, devi farmi una promessa” mormoro. “Devi proteggere Sam.”  
“Ma io già lo faccio.”  
“Devi farlo sempre. Non devi abbandonarlo. Mai.”  
“Sissignore, te lo prometto.”


	14. Chapter 14

2000  
Resto in piedi, fuori dalla porta. Da dentro il locale mi proviene il rumore di decine di voci, di urla e risate. La luce illumina i dintorni, tranne me. Me ne tengo fuori per nascondere la mia presenza, come un ospite indesiderato che resta ai margini della scena.  
Perché questo sono, in fondo. O almeno lo sono qui, alla Roadhouse. Sono passati dieci anni da quella notte. Dieci anni sono tanti, ma non abbastanza per dimenticare. Sicuramente non per perdonare.  
Che diritto ho di chiedere perdono alla donna che ho reso vedova e alla ragazza che ho reso orfana?

Convivere con la colpa è sempre stato difficile, se non addirittura impossibile. Non ho potuto salvare Mary, così come non ho potuto salvare Billy da quella morte orribile. Sono stato io a premere il grilletto alla fine, ma solo per porre fine a quella sofferenza.  
Non doveva venire con me quel giorno, è colpa mia se quella bambina è dovuta crescere senza un padre. L'ho condannata, così come ho condannato i miei figli a questa vita orribile.  
Mi passo una mano sul volto stanco e sento le guance umide; sto davvero invecchiando, ormai mi basta un nonnulla per farmi piangere.

Alzo lo sguardo quando sento la porta aprirsi. Una bella ragazza di quindici anni esce dal locale, agitando i lunghi capelli biondi sui quali la luce dei neon gioca, rendendoli luminosi come l'oro. La vedo asciugarsi gli occhi con un lembo del grembiule, per poi tornare a farsi seria, per paura di essere vista in un momento così intimo.  
Mi ritiro ancora più nell'ombra, guardando quella giovane alla quale ho infranto il cuore. Vorrei riuscire ancora a pregare Dio per chiedergli perdono per i miei peccati. Ma ormai io non sono neanche più convinto che esista qualcuno lassù in Cielo.

La musica arriva alle mie orecchie dalla porta rimasta aperta, ma non riesce a coprire la voce di una donna che chiama la figlia.  
“Jo!” esclama Ellen uscendo dalla Roadhouse e cercando la ragazza con lo sguardo. Jo prova a raggomitolarsi in un angolo buio, però la donna riesce comunque a vederla. “Rientra dentro.”  
“Lasciami stare!” risponde la biondina con un singhiozzo.  
Ellen si avvicina e la stringe tra le braccia, accarezzandole la schiena. “Piccola mia... Anche a me manca tanto tuo padre.”  
Un rumore, la donna alza la testa. Ma io non ci sono più.

Me ne vado in silenzio, così come ero arrivato. Senza il coraggio di dire parole che non sarebbero servite a niente.  
Mi appoggio ad un barile poco più avanti, mi prendo la testa tra le mani, piangendo tutte le lacrime che mi premono sugli occhi da quella notte di tanti anni prima. Che uomo sono diventato, capace di sacrificare un amico per la mia sporca vendetta? Penso solo a me stesso e dimentico i morti che ho seminato lungo la strada, gli innocenti che ancora stanno soffrendo per causa mia.  
Uccidere quel mostro mi renderà la pace che ho perso?


	15. Chapter 15

2001  
Mi ritrovo nuovamente a pensare quanto triste e inutile sia diventata la mia esistenza. Mi succede ogni volta che leggo il disprezzo negli occhi del mio secondo figlio, quando torno a casa ubriaco, dopo l'ennesima serata passata in un bar. Quel ragazzino che un tempo correva a nascondersi per paura che io potessi fargli male, ora mi affronta in silenzio, guardandomi come se fossi un qualcosa di marcio che va gettato via.  
“Fila a letto, Sammy!” mormoro, cercando di superarlo per andare a letto.  
Lui è più alto di me, più forte e giovane di me, e non si muove.  
“Dimmi solo perché.”

Il suo tono non è quello di una domanda; lo guardo interrogativo cercando di capire.  
“Dimmi perché devo sprecare la mia vita con uno come te” aggiunge mentre Dean gli stringe il braccio, supplicandolo con gli occhi di smetterla.  
Una nube di rabbia mi offusca la mente e lo afferro per il colletto della maglietta. “Cosa cazzo vuoi dire, eh?” gli sibilo sul volto.  
I suoi occhi non cambiano espressione, sostengono il mio sguardo gelidi. “Ci hai rovinato la vita, sei solo un bastardo egoista.”  
Lo colpisco prima ancora di rendermene conto, a niente valgono le parole di Dean che mi chiedono di fermarmi.

Sam non cambia espressione, anzi per un attimo compare sul suo volto un sorrisetto di scherno.  
“Ecco qui John Winchester, l'uomo che risolve le cose a pugni e insulti!” esclama ironico, passandosi una mano sulla guancia colpita.  
Lo guardo a bocca aperta, guardo questo giovane che improvvisamente mi è diventato estraneo. Mi sto accorgendo in ritardo della verità: Sammy è come me, la mia copia esatta. Questo sono riuscito a creare nella mia vendetta: un diciottenne rancoroso che mi odia e non mi rispetta. Alzo di nuovo la mano, ma stavolta la faccio ricadere su un fianco. Che senso ha colpirlo ancora?

Lo lascio andare e mi volto verso il muro, dandogli le spalle. Non ho visto svanire Sammy, il mio Sammy, il piccolo angelo dagli occhi verdi che mi sorrideva dal finestrino della macchina, stringendo al petto il suo orsacchiotto di peluche. È scomparso e al suo posto è arrivato questo ragazzo che mi disprezza, che vuole fuggire da me, che non vorrebbe avermi neanche come padre.  
“Vai in camera tua” mormoro senza guardarlo.  
So che vuole rispondermi e so che Dean lo sta trattenendo. Non mi volto finché non sento la porta della stanza chiudersi e mi rendo conto di essere solo.

Non è vero, non sarò mai solo. Ci saranno sempre i ricordi a farmi compagnia. I miei fantasmi. I miei dolori.  
E adesso anche questo, il terremoto che mi ha appena sconvolto quella misera vita che mi è rimasta. Il disprezzo di uno dei miei figli, le uniche persone che amo davvero. Sento gli occhi farsi lucidi, ma mi impongo di non piangere. Non mi mostrerò debole, affronterò Sam come ho sempre fatto.  
Non penso che forse tutto quello di cui mio figlio ha bisogno è un abbraccio e una parola dolce, qualcosa che vada diritto al suo cuore indurito dal risentimento.


	16. Chapter 16

2002  
Incerto cammino nella notte, lasciando che il vento gelido dell'inverno mi accarezzi la pelle e magari mi svegli dal torpore indotto dall'alcool. No, sto mentendo. Non voglio svegliarmi, non ho motivo di aprire gli occhi e di affrontare la realtà. La temo, ne ho paura. Per questo ogni sera i bicchieri di whisky diventano sempre di più. Ne bevo fino a quando non riesco più a ricordarmi come si chiamano i miei figli, fino al punto da mettere in dubbio la loro esistenza. In questo stato di incoscienza, posso assaporare una parvenza di serenità. Posso sorridere al mondo, sentirmi vivo.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, alcuni fiocchi di neve mi cadono sulla pelle, sciogliendosi e lasciandomi una leggera traccia di acqua gelata sul volto. Penso ai miei figli, a loro la neve è sempre piaciuta; ed ecco che il mio cuore si stringe di nuovo nella morsa della disperazione.  
Mi fermo all'angolo della strada respirando affannosamente. Non posso dimenticare neanche per una sera, per un'ora. I fantasmi sono sempre lì, a volte nascosti, ma continuamente in attesa.  
È allora che la vedo, mi sta guardando. Si muove, la seguo. Mai come adesso ho bisogno dell'abbraccio di un'estranea per affogare le mie sofferenze.

La sua voce è un sussurro in un orecchio, neanche mi interessa quello che mi dice. Da anni il sesso è solo una valvola di sfogo. Ci sono state alcune donne che hanno quasi fatto breccia nel mio cuore, ma per la maggior parte sono soltanto scopate salutari per annientarmi nel piacere dell'amplesso. La spingo contro il muro del palazzo mentre mi muovo dentro di lei. Le afferro i fianchi, lasciandole strisce rosse sulla sua carne delicata. Non voglio vederla in volto, è solo un corpo senza nome che tra poco meno di un'ora non significherà più niente per me.

Aumento la presa sui suoi fianchi quando, con una spinta più forte delle altre, raggiungo l'orgasmo. Rimango lì, ansimante, incurante delle necessità di quella compagnia occasionale. Sono davvero diventato così insensibile? Un simile mostro?  
Esco da lei e mi sfilò il preservativo, gettandolo in un bidone della spazzatura lì vicino. Mi risistemo i pantaloni mentre con la cosa dell'occhio la spio e un moto di vergogna si fa strada nel mio cuore. Le chiedo se le serve qualcosa, ma lei non mi risponde a parole. Si limita a protendermi il palmo della mano aperta; annuisco e prendo dal portafoglio qualche banconota.

La osservo nascondere quei soldi nella tasca del soprabito prima di allontanarsi da me, senza mai guardarmi. Ho trovato quello che volevo, eppure mi sento ancora più vuoto di prima. Ho comprato del sesso da una donna disperata, così adesso anche io disprezzo me stesso. Come se non bastasse quello di Sam.  
Torno sulla via e riprendo il cammino verso il motel, gettando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata al cielo scuro che promette altra neve. Ricorco che Sam e Dean uscivano di soppiatto la mattina presto per fare un pupazzo per me. Penso a questo e in silenzio comincio a piangere.


	17. Chapter 17

2003  
Non ho il coraggio di uscire dalla stanza. So cosa troverei nella loro camera: la valigia sul letto riempita per metà e mio figlio – il mio secondogenito, quello che ho salvato dall'incendio in cui è morta sua madre – pronto ad andarsene, a lasciarci.  
Le nostre urla riecheggiano ancora nella stanza, l'ennesimo litigio sul suo futuro. Io non voglio che vada all'università, io devo difenderlo, ma ormai non posso più lottare con lui. Sono stanco, questa vita mi sta logorando. Faccia le sue scelte, viva la sua vita come meglio crede. Magari star lontano da me lo aiuterà a crescere.

Dean bussa alla porta, mi implora di andare a fermarlo. Io non gli rispondo nemmeno, resto fermo a fissare qualcosa davanti a me, senza vedere niente. Sono immerso nel buio più profondo, le finestre sono chiuse e ogni luce spenta. Sospiro e ascolto i passi del mio primogenito che si allontana sconfitto. Ho voglia di piangere, ma non mi concedo questa debolezza neanche adesso che sono solo. Se crollo, non sono sicuro di potermi rialzare e io non posso arrendermi. Devo pensare a Dean, devo pensare a Sam anche se sarà lontano da me. Soprattutto perché sarà lontano da me.

I ricordi mi assalgono, mi dilaniano, come un branco di lupi impazziti. Rivedo la nostra vita, i momenti insieme, per quanto brevi e scarsi siano stati. Noi tre seduti sul divano, a guardare i cartoni animati; io e Dean ci annoiavamo, ma Sam rideva e il suo sorriso era il più bel dono che potessimo desiderare.  
Gli occhi verdi del mio bambino mi guardavano sempre dal basso verso l'alto, incantati. Anche quando non mi vedeva per giorni, al mio ritorno leggevo sul suo volto la gioia. Mi abbracciava stretto e mi diceva che mi voleva bene. Ed ero felice anche io.

Pian piano quel sorriso è scomparso dalle sue labbra, il suo amore si è trasformato in indifferenza e poi in astio. Si dice che l'adolescenza sia un periodo difficile che poi si supera, ma Sam in quegli anni è cresciuto, ha preso coscienza di quello che lo aspettava e lo ha rifiutato. Mi ha accusato della sua infelicità, mi ha gettato in faccia le mie colpe e, invece di comportarmi da padre, ho continuato ad infierire su di lui come un comandante, allontanandolo sempre più da me. Siamo entrambi colpevoli di quello che è successo, ci siamo distrutti a vicenda.

Sento un rumore di passi nell'altra stanza, due voci concitate, poi una porta che sbatte e il silenzio. L'ho perso. Ho perso il mio figlio più piccolo, quello che ritenevo più fragile e che invece si è dimostrato talmente forte da tenermi testa, da guardarmi negli occhi senza tremare. Se ne è andato e io l'ho spinto a farlo, urlandogli di non tornare mai più. Non gli ho neanche mai detto quanto prezioso fosse per me, quanto il suo sorriso illuminasse questo schifo di vita che conduco.  
Però non lo inseguo. Il mio orgoglio è più forte del buonsenso, come sempre.


	18. Chapter 18

2004  
Un anno senza Sam, un anno intero senza sue notizie. Io non voglio scendere a patti, non ho intenzione di chiamarlo. Anche perché so che sarebbe uno sforzo vano. Lui non mi risponderebbe. Noi siamo fatti della stessa pasta, siamo troppo simili per non sapere cosa faremmo. Dean è lontano da me, lo abbiamo voluto entrambi. Non sopportavo più il suo silenzio accusatorio, dietro ogni suo gesto c'era la sua rabbia per non aver fermato Sam. Senza suo fratello, si sente vuoto, senza uno scopo. Non stiamo però tanto tempo separati: dopo anni, nessuno di noi due sopporta la solitudine.

Adesso sono seduto sulla riva del mare a bermi una birra dopo l'altra fissando il tramonto. Bobby è accanto a me, malgrado questo posto non gli piaccia. Non ha mai avuto una particolare passione per le spiagge, ma è un mio amico e vuole starmi vicino. Non parla e si limita ad ascoltare. Anche se in questo momento non sto parlando, lui sa che prima o poi lo farò e si tiene pronto.  
Le onde mi arrivano ai piedi ed io non mi sposto. “Volevo portare Dean e Sam al mare, ma non ho mai trovato il tempo” mormoro d'un tratto.

“Certo che hai una bella faccia di bronzo, John!” esclama Bobby, facendomi sussultare. “Perché non ti sei mai comportato con loro come un padre?”  
Mi rabbuio, non sono queste le parole che vorrei sentire dal mio amico. “Non giudicarmi, so come occuparmi di loro.”  
“Vuoi dire addestrandoli come soldati? Negando loro anche una carezza o una parola gentile di tanto in tanto?”  
Chiudo gli occhi e sospiro. “Tu non puoi capire, Bobby. Vorrei che le cose fossero più semplici, ma non lo sono. E dubito che lo saranno mai.”  
“Queste stronzate puoi usarle con loro, John. Con me non attaccano. Sei solo un codardo.”

Quella parola mi brucia come se fosse fatta di fuoco. Mi volto verso Bobby, trattenendomi a stento dal prenderlo per il collo. “Come osi chiamarmi così? Dopo tutto quello...”  
“John, ascoltami” rispose Bobby con voce ferma. “Sei un uomo coraggioso e forte, lo so. Ma con i tuoi figli hai sbagliato, hai nascosto loro la verità su quello che è successo. Sam non può stare da solo, sai che quel demone lo sta cercando.”  
“Forse lontano da me non lo troverà.”  
“Oppure lo troverà e non potrà difendersi neanche da solo perché tu non hai avuto il coraggio di dirgli la verità.”

Mi volto di nuovo verso il mare, bevendo quello che rimane della mia birra. Un dubbio mi martella la mente: il pensiero che Bobby possa avere ragione, che tutto quello che ho fatto per i miei figli non sia servito a niente.  
Ma come potevo dire a Sam, al piccolo e delicato Sammy, che nelle sue vene scorre il sangue din un demone? Come posso dire ora a Dean che, se non riuscirà a salvarlo, dovrà uccidere il suo adorato fratellino?  
“Non ci riesco” mormoro all'infinito davanti a me. L'unica risposta che ricevo è la mano che Bobby mi posa sulla spalla.


	19. Chapter 19

2005  
Il colpo è talmente inaspettato che mi lascio cadere su una sedia prima che le forze mi abbandonino del tutto, stringendo ancora in mano il telefono. “Scusa, non credo di aver capito bene” mormoro, sentendomi un completo idiota.  
La donna all'altro capo della linea sospira. “John, sono Kate. Ti ricordi di me?”  
“Sì...” Certo che me la ricordo. Stavo per morire quando vidi quell'infermiera e credetti che fosse un'apparizione divina. L'ho amata subito, dal primo momento.  
Di nuovo lei mi racconta la sua storia, di nuovo ripete quelle parole. “John, abbiamo avuto un figlio. Si chiama Adam. Ha quindici anni e... vorrebbe conoscerti.”

Non rifletto neanche su quello che faccio. Mi invento una scusa con Dean, salgo sull'Impala e parto. Ci metto un giorno intero per arrivare a casa di Kate, non mi fermo neanche a riposare. Voglio vederlo, voglio vedere la seconda possibilità che mi è stata concessa. Sono qui davanti, con un fiore in mano per quella donna bionda che mi sorride. “Sei sempre bellissima” le dico, dandole un delicato bacio sulle labbra.   
“Ti presento Adam.” Si volta verso la porta e lo vedo, quel ragazzino dai grandi occhi chiari che mi guarda con un misto di sorpresa e timore.

Sento un'ondata di amore paterno salire dal mio cuore. Vorrei stringerlo tra le braccia, ma mi limito a sorridergli e ad invitarlo a venire avanti.  
“Ciao, Adam. Io sono tuo padre.”  
Che strano effetto mi fa questa parola, la stessa che pochi anni prima Sam ha pronunciato con tutta quella rabbia.   
Mi si avvicina e mi stringe la mano, senza smettere di osservarmi, quasi non credesse ai suoi occhi. “Mi sei mancato così tanto...” mormora con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Ora sono qui ed ho intenzione di farmi perdonare” rispondo, convinto delle mie parole. Voglio ricominciare da capo, con un figlio che non sa.

Dean non sa niente, Bobby neanche. Non capirebbero quello che sto facendo; Dean probabilmente sarebbe invidioso delle attenzioni che rivolgo al suo fratellastro, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai.  
Non comprenderebbero che solo con Adam mi sembra di tornare ad essere il vecchio John Winchester, ancora capace di sperare nel futuro, quello che sognava le domeniche in famiglia, i Natali passati a cantare le canzoni all'ombra dell'albero in salotto. Niente caccia, niente demoni, niente paura per quello che potrebbe accadere da un momento all'altro.  
Adam non mi chiede di restare, si gode quei momenti che passiamo insieme. Dio, mi sento così vivo!

Sono sulla porta, me ne sto andando. Dean mi ha cercato, ma io ho ignorato le sue telefonate. Perché non rientra in questo mondo.  
“Quanto tornerai?” mi chiede Kate, aiutandomi a mettermi il giaccone.  
“Presto. Se hai bisogno, chiamami.” Le do un bacio sulla guancia e mi allontano; un pensiero improvviso mi fa fermare.  
“Kate, perché non ti sei mai sposata?” le chiedo perplesso.  
Lei mi sorride. “Aspettavo il tuo anello, John.”  
Sospiro. “Io non posso darti ciò che vuoi.”  
“Mi basta quello che mi hai dato” risponde, tornando dentro casa.  
Una vita diversa, è questo quello che vorrei. Dean mi chiama di nuovo e stavolta rispondo.


	20. Chapter 20

2006  
“Mai visto un demone più venale di te” sibilo verso Azazel che mi guarda con quel sorriso arrogante che è il suo marchio di fabbrica.  
“Vuoi salvare la vita di tuo figlio, no?” mi risponde, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Ogni cosa ha il suo prezzo. E io voglio la Colt e la tua vita.”  
Storco la bocca e annuisco. “Le avrai. Dammi solo il tempo di salutarli.”  
“Come siete sentimentali!” sbuffa infastidito. “D'accordo, ma solo quindici minuti. Ho cose migliori da fare. Bambini da nutrire con il mio buon sangue” ghigna.  
Non rispondo neanche a quello stronzo, devo dire addio ai miei figli.

Mi allontano dalla stanza di Dean, sento ancora addosso il suo sguardo disperato. Mi dispiace, ho dovuto farlo. Poso la Colt su un tavolino ed entro nella stanza accanto. Sento la testa girarmi, le forze cominciano a mancarmi. Il mio inconscio non mi dà pace, continuo a chiedermi se ho fatto la scelta giusta. Dean è vivo, ma lo sto condannando ad una vita di lotte, peggiore della precedente. Sam è vivo, ma dovrà combattere con le unghie e con i denti per salvarsi da quel destino che altri hanno scelto per lui.  
Non resisto più, mi lascio cadere in terra.

Sono immerso in una specie di nebbia, sento Sam correre verso di me, lo sento chiamarmi e chinarsi su di me per tentare inutilmente di salvarmi.  
Mi dispiace, Sammy, alla fine non siamo riusciti a chiarirci. Azazel non vuole farci parlare, forse ha paura delle conseguenze. Ho sbagliato con te, ho alimentato il tuo odio, la tua rabbia... proprio quello che lui voleva. Sei il suo preferito e farà di tutto per averti.  
Non cedere, figlio mio. Continua a lottare per ciò che è giusto, anche se adesso non puoi capirlo. Non cadere come un angelo. Non farlo o Dean dovrà ucciderti.

Non giudicarmi per quello che ti ho detto, Dean. Ho dovuto farlo. Non è colpa di Sam se nelle sue vene scorre sangue di demone, ma se cadrà, se cederà al suo lato oscuro, allora voi tutti sarete perduti. Il mondo intero sarà perduto. Dean, non scegliere tra il resto dell'umanità e Sam, non puoi farlo. So che tu morirai con lui e credimi, non avrei voluto dirti quelle parole.  
Io ti ho appena passato i miei fantasmi, quelli con cui ho dovuto convivere fino ad adesso. Grazie per essere sempre stato un uomo migliore di me. Sono orgoglioso di te.

La mia missione è finita, posso finalmente chiudere gli occhi e lasciarmi morire. Ho compiuto alcune azioni buone e ho commesso moltissimi errori. Ora mi aspetta l'Inferno ma, per quanto Alastair stia gongolando al pensiero di avermi tra le grinfie, non cederò. Non gli permetterò di portarmi via l'anima, quella non l'avranno mai.  
Addio, figli miei, spero che possiate perdonarmi prima o poi per quello che vi ho fatto. Sono stato un egoista, ho pensato solo al mio dolore. So che adesso mi comprendi, Sam. Magari un giorno riuscirete ad avere una parvenza di vita normale.   
Vi vorrò bene per sempre.


End file.
